Bible Verses
Where's God When I'm Scared?: "So do not fear, for I am with you." - Isaiah 41:10 *God Wants Me To Forgive Them?: "Jesus answered, "I tell you, not seven times, but seventy times seven." - Matthew 18:22 and "Forgive others as the Lord forgave you." - Colossians 3:13b *Are You My Neighbor?: "... love your neighbor as yourself." - Leviticus 19:18 *Rack Shack and Benny: "Stand firm, and hold to the teachings we passed on to you." - 2nd Thessalonians 2:15 *Dave and the Giant Pickle: "With God all things are possible." - Matthew 19:26 *LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space: "The truth will set you free." - John 8:32b *Josh and the Big Wall: "As for God, his way is perfect." - 2 Samuel 22:31a *Madame Blueberry: "He who is greedy for gain troubles his own house..." - Proverbs 15:27a *LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed: "Reckless words pierce like a sword, but the tounge of the wise brings healing." - Proverbs 12:18 *King George and The Ducky: "Love each other as brothers and sisters and honor others more than you do yourself." - Romans 12:10 *Lyle, The Kindly Viking: "And do not forget to do good and to share with others, for with such sacrifices God is pleased." - Hebrews 13:16 *The Ballad of Little Joe: "And we know that God causes all things to work together for good to those who love God..." - Romans 8:28 *A Snoodle's Tale: "I praise you because I am fearfully and wonderfully made." - Psalms 139:14 *Sumo of the Opera: "You need to persevere so that when you have done the will of God, you will receive what he has promised." - Hebrews 10:36 *Duke and the Great Pie War: "Be devoted to one another in brotherly love. Honor one another above yourselves." - Romans 12:10 *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush: "But I tell you, love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you." - Matthew 5:44 *Lord of the Beans: *Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler: "A friend loves at all times, and a brother is born for a time of adversity." - Proverbs 17:17 *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple: "Keep alert and pray, otherwise temptation will overpower you for though the spirit is willing enough, the body is weak." - Matthew 26:41 *Gideon: Tuba Warrior: "Trust in the Lord with all your heart and do not depend on your own understanding. Seek his will in all you do and he will direct your paths." - Proverbs 3:5-6 *Babysitter in DeNile: "Anyone who loves God must also love his brothers and sisters." - 1 John 4:21 *Moe and the Big Exit: "The Lord is my strength and shield; my heart trusts in him and I am helped." - Psalms 28:7a *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's: "How great is the love the Father has lavished on us, that we should be called Children of God!" - 1 John 3:1 *Lessons from the Sock Drawer: *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue: "If you know what is right to do, but you do not do it, you sin." - James 4:17 *Abe and the Amazing Promise- *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella- *Pistachio- *Sweetpea Beauty- *It's a Meaningful Life- *Twas the Night Before Easter- *Princess and the Popstar- *Robin Good- *The Penniless Princess- *The League of Incredible Vegetables- *The Little House that Stood- *MacLarry & the Stinky Cheese Battle: "For just as each of us has one body with many members, and these members do not all have the same function, so in Christ we, though many, form one body, and each member belongs to all the others. We have different gifts, according to the grace given to each of us." - Romans 12:4-6a *Veggies in Space- *Celery Night Fever- *Beauty and the Beet- *Noah's Ark- Category:Noah's Ark Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:The Little House That Stood Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Lessons From The Sock Drawer Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Larry-Boy & The Rumor Weed Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared